Homes jacksonville florida
Homes Jacksonville Florida is NOT Realtors looking to sell you someone’s home, we are real estate professionals who are the owners of several lovely homes available for purchase and are acquiring new homes daily. Since we own the homes, many times (depending on your circumstances) they are willing to finance all or part of the purchase ourselves. All the normal rules concerning credit, debt ratio, proof of income and yes, even down payments are thrown out the window. Since we own the homes, we can be very creative with the financing and structure it to fit your needs. If you have poor credit you will excited to know that we have program that can clean up your credit while you live in the home and get prepared to buy. You’ll be shocked at far we can raise your score! So it boils down to this. If you truly are interested in owning your own home, we can show you several options that can make that happen for you. If there is a home then Homes Jacksonville Florida currently have that you are interested in and you have something that they can work with we could have you in your own home in 30 days or less. If you have at least fair credit and/or some money for a down payment, they can get you into your own home. Are you tired of making monthly rental payments? Think of all the money you’ve wasted in rent over the last few years. What do you have to show for it? Home ownership may seem to many to be an impossible dream. Saving enough money for a down payment while paying rent or trying to secure a mortgage with a low paying job or bad credit history, are only a few of the obstacles that make buying a home seem so difficult. Wouldn’t it be great if some of these monthly payments could have gone toward the actual purchase price of your home? Now they can! With our unique “Lease Option” program you can realize your dreams. The “Lease Option” program allows you to lease and occupy a home – while at the same time building equity towards the sale price that they set the day you sign the “Lease Option” agreement. Through this program… while you’re living in your home of the future, you’re also building equity, improving your credit, and putting yourself in a position where home ownership is not only possible, but easy. If you know you are interested in our Lease Option program but not sure if you qualify, go ahead and fill out the My Dream Home application by clicking here so they can get a better idea of your situation. Or if you have more questions please feel free to contact them. Perhaps you would prefer to do the repairs yourself and buy the home at a lower price. This gives you time to fix it up just the way you want it while we simultaneously help you get new financing, even if your credit is poor. You’ll be surprised by the number of people who buy houses who never thought they could. If you can fix the house yourself, you should definitely let us know because it will get you in at a much lower price. Homes Jacksonville Florida understand that a home is much more than four walls and a roof. Our pride in this amazing city and joy they get from helping people find their dream home is always apparent in the way we conduct day to day business and approach our clients’ needs. That’s why they would love for you to put our motivation, upbeat attitude and experience to work for you.